Por que ella también es importante
by mihael kuro usagi
Summary: La tragedia azota a la familia Watson. John se siente confundido y preocupado por sus sentimientos. Sherlock sigue siendo el mismo y no hace nada al respecto. ¿La menor de los Watson sera la pieza clave para la felicidad de ambos?. Dedicado a Pauu, del Foro I am sherlocked. Santa secreto Shippero 2016.


Muerte. Era una palabra significativa para quien había tenido el infortunio de tener tantos encuentros cercanos a ella. John Hamish Watson había sido uno de los desafortunados en tener tantos encuentros con ella. El ejército le había enseñado que no había que temerla, Sherlock Holmes le mostraba con sumo desinterés como saber manejarla al máximo, casi haciéndola parte de su vida, inclusive el criminal más peligroso al que se enfrentó en toda su vida le dio la lección de que todos se mueren. Y ese es el punto de partida para to eso.

Pensó que su felicidad no sería opacada por nada del mundo. Tenía una bella esposa, aun con todos las adversidades, lograron salir adelante como una familia, acompañada de igual forma, por el único detective consultor del mundo, del cual formaba parte-aunque él lo negara rotundamente- de la familia Watson. Y su rayo de luz, la pequeña por la cual ahora su mundo se iluminaba con solo una pequeña sonrisa o balbuceo por parte de la menor. Su pequeña Rosemund, nombrada así por el que fuera su mejor amigo y resignado amor, era lo que lo mantenía a flote en ese estado de depresión en el que se había sumergido ante una terrible noticia, que termino por romper la pequeña familia.

Su compañera de vida y mejor amiga, Mary Watson había perdido la vida durante uno de los casos en lo que había terminado involucrada de forma colateral como lo había sido siempre. Salvo que en esta ocasión, ni el detective consultor ni el medico se imaginaron que dicho desenlace terminaría con la perdida de una de las personas con mayor importancia para ambos.

-John…aquí tienes la mamila de rose, debe de tener ya hambre. Y una pequeña no se hace esperar por nada del mundo...-la amable señora Hudson le tendía de forma apacible el recién calentado biberón. Después de dicha perdida, se encontraba tendido en un saco de depresión del que solo la menor lograba sacarlo por momentos, antes de que regresara a su estado depresivo del cual, ni los casos de Sherlock, ni su trabajo en la clínica, lograban hacerlo reacciona. Llevaba viviendo 2 meses de nueva cuenta en el 221B de Baker Street.

La señora Hudson se encargaba de cuidar a la menor cuando John iba a trabajar un par de horas a la clínica o cuando Sherlock lograba arrastrarlo a alguno que otro caso antes de que volviera a su miseria personal , como lo había clasificado alguna vez el sociópata.

-Gracias señora Hudson, en un momento se la daré. ¿Sabe si esta Sherlock en departamento?- El mayor de los Watson no culpaba a su compañero de aventuras por la muerte de su esposa, a pesar de que siempre terminaban involucrados en sus casos, este era por mucho, diferente a cualquier caso, por lo que el final era inevitable.

-Oh si querido…llego desde hace un rato, debe de estar cuidando de rose, es una pequeña muy tranquila, se ha quedado dormida desde su fiesta de medio día y no hay hora en que se despierte, recuerdo cuando… –la vieja casera parecía recordar sus antiguas experiencias y de las cuales quería hacer hincapié en ellas, sin embargo de vio detenida en su relato cuando noto que John comenzaba a perderse escaleras arriba, justo a la entrada de su departamento.

-¿Sherlock? –pregunto el medico cuando puso apenas un pie dentro del departamento y este buscaba plena vista a su compañero de departamento.

\- ¡En la cocina John! –exclamo el detective con algo de entusiasmo.

\- ¿Qué haces en la cocina?... ¿¡Eso es una cabeza de cerdo!? –sin que pudiera evitarlo, dejo escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y confusión. – Sherlock… ¿Por qué hay una cabeza de cerdo colgada del techo?

\- Es un experimento John. ¿Qué más podría ser? –contesto de forma cortante mientras dejaba algunos tubos de ensaye con algo que parecía ser muestras de sangre.

-Eso lo sé, a lo que me refiero es ¿Por qué estas realizando un experimento en la cocina? Habíamos acordado que no realizarías nada peligroso en el departamento por la seguridad de Rose –argumento el exsoldado con franqueza antes de retroceder un poco del lugar. Se notaba que ese experimento era lo bastante laborioso para que fuera algo sencillo, además aun traía consigo el biberón y no quería que se contaminara.

\- Y no lo es, solo es estoy comprobando una hipótesis del último asesinato que investigamos juntos, aún tengo mis dudas sobre cómo fue que escondió el anillo antes de que la sangre se coagulara por completo en menos de 15 minutos –

-No, tu solo impusiste dicha regla, además me temo incordiar contigo, pero no es nada del otro mundo, no hay ningún químico peligroso, tal vez unos cuantos venenos para corroborar la coartada pero eso era todo –

-Sherlock, no se pueden tener venenos en la alacena de la cocina por cuarta vez. La señora Hudson o yo podríamos en cualquier momento cometer una equivocación respecto a los frascos y causar algún accidente –

-Tal vez algún envenenamiento mínimo, nada fuera del otro mundo –

-Nada de pero Sherlock, sacaras todos los venenos y objetos peligroso fuera del alcance de alguno de nosotros y tendrás que limpiar la cocina empezando por la cabeza – dio por terminada el regaño hacia el pelinegro antes de dirigirse con prisa a la habitación de su hija.

Le molestaba en un grado alto que el detective no hiciera anda por mantener a su ahijada en un lugar tranquilo, libre de alguno objeto o químico que pudiera ser nocivo para su salud, tal parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Y eso le dolía. Ambos eran las personas más importantes de su vida y no soportaría otra perdida como esa. No quería ni podría aceptarlo, aun le pesaba en el alma la pérdida de su compañera, a quien le contara su secreto más oscuro y mejor guardado. Tiempo atrás se había enamorado de alguien que ya estaba casado, y para colmo, con su propio trabajo, algo irónico para el medico pero esa era su realidad. Por temor a perder su amistad, jamás había hecho nada al respecto, trato de olvidarla teniendo tantas citas con mujeres , se casó una de ellas, siendo una maravilla persona que jamás le reprocho nada y llego a quererla, con tanta intensidad que su muerte aun le pesaba.

Genial, se había deprimido a si mismo de nuevo. Tomo a su pequeña en brazos, recién despertada por el pequeño alboroto causado en la cocina y se dispuso a darle el biberón. La pequeña Watson era demasiado tranquila, no daba problema alguno, salvo que fuera alguna necesidad cotidiana de los bebes, tales como el cambio de pañal o la hora del biberón. De ahí en fuera, era un ángel que había venido a iluminar la vida de todos aquellos a quienes conocía.

Termino de alimentarla cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de la sala, al inicio prefería no asomarse por cualquier razón que surgiera proveniente de esta, sin embargo, le medito unos pocos segundos y bajo a averiguar con la menor en brazos de que se trataba todo ese asunto.

-Mycroft…. ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos? ¿Ha surgido algo de interés para Sherlock? – no se sorprendido en nada al ver al hombre de pie en el departamento, prefería tener que aguantar las rabietas del menor de los Holmes con tal de que el mayor de ellos le trajera algún caso interesante en el cual pudiera ocupar su tiempo.

-Doctor Watson…es un visita meramente informal, solo he venido a prevenir de Sherlock sobre sus futuras acciones y las repercusiones que pueden acarrear –el mismo gobierno británico se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la pequeña sala sin mostrar señal alguna de que se quedaría más tiempo a "socializar" con su hermano. – por cierto, ¿Cómo se ha encontrado la pequeña Rosemund? –pregunto por cortesía al ver que traía consigo a la infante, la cual, impávida como su padre ante las situaciones, se mantenía quieta mirando conforme a su alrededor.

-Bien, bastante bien. Gracias por preguntar –respondió con el mismo acto de cortesía antes de que se dispusiera a tomar asiento en su sofá preferido, si tenía que hacerle frente a ambos Holmes al menos lo haría desde un lugar cómodo.

-John tu celular ha estado sonando desde que entraste a darle la mamila a Rosemund, al parecer es de la clínica ya que llevan insistiendo desde hace 5 llamadas –el consultor se encontraba ya reposando en su sofá mientras dejaba la mirada puesta en hermano, había algo que se le escapaba a simple vista, lo que lograba irritarlo aún más que la visita programada de su hermano, pero no se rendiría así de fácil, averiguaría que planes se traía entre manos.

\- ¿Y por qué no me pasaste el teléfono si viste que estaba ocupado?.. –pregunto sin más antes de que se predispusiera a levantarse y buscar su móvil por la cocina, esperaba de alguna forma que su colega hubiera recogido ya todos los materiales peligrosos, aunque fue detenido por un acto de sorpresa le hizo encarar una ceja al notar que era el portador del siempre fiel paraguas quien le tendía el móvil, facilitándole de alguna forma, ahorrarse los minutos en la búsqueda de su celular. -..gracias Mycroft, creo que contestare en mi cuarto – a pesar de no haberse levantado el balde por la búsqueda, deseaba algo de privacidad para atender dicha llamada, puesto que si, como hizo referencia el consultor con el número de llamadas debía de ser algo importante. Mantuvo en una de sus manos el aparato, sin descuidar en algún momento a la bebe de sus brazos, antes de que caminara por el pequeño pasillo con tal de dirigirse de nueva cuenta a su habitación.

-Si sigues con esa actitud Sherlock, estarás perdiéndolo totalmente –fueron las únicas palabras que no tuvieron algún a pizque de burla o sarcasmo. No, esta vez eran honestas sus palabras conforme a las acciones que anteponía siempre su pequeño hermano.

-No necesito tu consejo sobre eso, gracias, pero te devuelvo la cortesía. No me interesa tu caso, sabes quien ha sido, no entiendo por qué necesitarían que buscara las pruebas, para eso estas tú y si no, mueve tus influencias, el MI6 estará encantado de hacerle cierto favor a su majestad, la reina –termino de alguna forma, aún más molesto de lo que siempre acostumbraba a pelear con su hermano. No esta vez había algo totalmente diferente en él y descubriría que era.


End file.
